A New Day
by BluuWhimsicott
Summary: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. My first fanfiction- please rate and review!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Get up! You're going to be LATE!"

Mica could hardly even remember the last time she'd heard that grating, unpleasant voice wake her up from a well-deserved, usually short bout of sleeping. It meant a full day of hard work in dungeons with her partner, Spike. It probably meant an insensitive bit of scolding from Chatot. It also probably meant that she would be risking her life again. _But…anything worth living for,_ Mica thought to herself, _is usually something worth dying for._ The training, however hard it had been, had been the best thing that had ever happened to her.

But now she had gotten older, and had opted to retire from her heroic job. The Raichu's once lithe body was starting to become rather brittle, and she was lacking in the amount of electrical firepower she used to hold within her. Mica had completed every single mission on those boards, obtained the Master rank, cleared all the dungeons, consulted with Palkia and calmed Primal Dialga—yes, she had done everything. But it wasn't even that or the aging that did it for her. It was what had happened to her partner.

It hadn't even been a mission that killed the brave Feraligatr. In fact, it had been crippling illness, just after they returned from a mission on Zero Island one day. Spike had been alive and sick one day, then dead the next morning. It had sucked the life out of Mica. After that day, she retired—she never came back to the guild. The older Pokémon was bitter- she blamed the guild for Spike's death, even though inside she knew it hadn't been their fault. It didn't matter. She was done—permanently.

Mica found a nice home in the Beach Cave area after a long period of realty window-shopping. With the story about Spike spreading like a wildfire, fewer and fewer guild apprentices would wander around the area, as the guild was becoming less and less popular. When she bought it, the home had been little more than a hollow in a rock. She had expanded it into a roomy little space with a rug, armchair, small bed, cooler, bookcase and door with the help of some worker Phanpy she had paid some Poke to help her. It was only a tiny dent to her fortune—she had amassed so much Poke from her missions that she was rich enough to last her. All she had to do was stock up on Gummis and Berries and hide in her home for the rest of her life.

Indeed, Mica would have lived that way until she dropped dead if it hadn't been for something she never wanted to happen. But maybe it was just destiny it had to happen that way—she hadn't only saved the explorers' lives, but in a way she had saved her own.


	2. Chapter 1

"...Miss Chime? Will she be okay?"

"She's stable. Her heart's still beating at a steady pace, we'll be able to get her to a fairly quick recovery. Not much water _did_ get into her lungs, you know."

The feeble-bodied Raichu's eyelids lifted, to reveal a white room. A Chimecho, must have been the owner of that shrill voice, and a small Eevee wearing a Red Scarf, probably the other voice she heard, were standing in the room next to her bed. Her immediate reaction was to get out of bed, but she found herself so woozy she could hardly do anything.

"You're awake...I'm glad you're okay. If it weren't for this young hero and his partner, you would have died in your house flood," the shrill-voiced Chimecho informed her. The Eevee looked down bashfully, as if accepting praise, but Mica felt quite robbed.

"I could have been with Spike," she raged. "...You stole...stole.." she breathed raggedly, and was about to continue speaking, but the Chimecho glared at her and stopped her in her tracks. Mica looked up as the Chimecho spoke.

"Miss! They saved your life, and whatever they stole from you...a loved one, maybe? Well, you can't place all your hopes on the afterlife. You could be going to your hell, for scolding a perfectly innocent young Pokemon!" The Chimecho's jingly voice turned harsh suddenly, then quieted back down.

Mica was quieted, and flinched, but still looked at the Eevee with distaste. "...Fine," she muttered. "Thanks for _saving _me." Her voice was bitter, like the acrid tang of a Cheri Berry. "...Wait. Doctor...what...what about my home?" The Raichu choked. When there was no response, she pressed: "...What...happened...to my home?"

Reluctantly, the Chimecho replied: "It's...completely destroyed. You'll have to move somewhere else soon, but for now, your little friend here...this kind, young Pokemon...has offered his and his partner's home for you to stay in. You're terribly ungrateful." Her voice was calm this time, but she still sounded rather unhappy.

The Eevee finally spoke. "Miss, please don't be too...angry. I didn't mean to make you lose your partner, I just wanted you to be okay..." His eyes were filling with tears rather rapidly.

"Angry...I'm...I'm..." She heaved a final breath and relaxed a bit. "...just...go." She finished breathlessly. The Eevee and the Chimecho left, and once again, Mica was left in an empty room...


End file.
